<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>calme by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742299">calme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Reminiscing, Sappy, anyways enjoy :), this is part of an au i'm working on, this is the best fic i've written in months wgygdeyed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calem gets disturbed while practicing his lines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calme | Calem/Corni | Korrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>calme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The summer air brushed across Calem’s face as he looked over the stone balcony, warm air filling the space within. Calem gently rubbed his thumb over the velvet case in his hand. Was this even a good idea, he thought to himself, what if she said no? There was no use in pessimism right now. He tucked the case in his back pocket, and turned towards the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you-” No, the rest didn’t sound right in his head. Sighing, Calem closed his eyes, and imagined her standing there. Long, pale blonde locks blowing in the wind, her eyes shining with anticipation as he got down. “Korrina, would you do me the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There she was, in her usual skate attire, dirty rollerblades hooked on her fingers and her hair a mess with sweat. She looked as beautiful as ever, even with the grime. Calem felt his heart pound in his chest as he realized what he was doing. “I, uh,” He racked his brain for an excuse, “I was just practicing how I was going to uh- how I was going to ask you to get coffee-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korrina’s eyebrow perked, “That… really didn’t sound like you were going to ask me out to coffee, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great! Backed into a corner, “No, really, I- I was-” This was going to be nothing like his daydreams, was it? He took a deep breath. “I… Korrina...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned towards him, taking his hand in hers, “Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calem got down on his knee, taking out the box in his back pocket. He opened it, giving Korrina a look at the engraved, silver ring inside. “Would you do me the honors of marrying me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long gap between then, and her answer, only disturbed by the sound of her rollerblades clattering to the ground and her free hand clasping over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I met you, I was a lazy hack who thought fame would just appear on a silver platter, but… When you gave Serena the Mega Ring instead of me, it sparked something inside me. It made me want to be stronger; I wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove </span>
  </em>
  <span>myself to you. At first, it was just greed, but over time, I- I realized how true you were, and I wanted to better myself as a person, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calem-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your guidance made me who I am today, and- I could never have done it with you. Even after we became a couple, I… Couldn’t believe it.” Calem sighed, “Korrina Bouchard, will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was practically crying, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. “Calem, I- I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calem’s face fell, “Are you okay?” He got up, putting a hand on her shoulder as her tears began to fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Yes-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I put you on the spot like that, Kore, I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Korrina sniffed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to marry you, too, dummy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face lit up, holding Korrina’s hand tight in his own, “Do you want to put it on or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” she sniffed again, “You do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking her hand, and sliding the ring onto her slender finger, Calem could feel his heart soaring above Cloud Nine. His heart barely stopped from joy as Korrina grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. Calem melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his fiancée, wow, he’d have to get used to that, and brushing his hand through her long hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Korrina pulled away, the two smiled, Korrina’s face still wet with tears. “I love you...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calem nearly choked back a sob, “I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>